Nueva Alumna en Hogwarts
by NiennaMalfoy
Summary: weno, esto es una mezcla entre HP y ESDLA. la prota es nienna, que llega a Hogwarts para estudiar magia y hechiceria mira que soy mala haciendo resumenes...¬¬ 5.cap UP! Nienna
1. De Minas Tirith al Callejón Diagon

jelouuuu! weno, este es el primer fic que escribo, asique tened piedad plis...

pos lo que pasa en esta jistory, es que Nienna a sus 16 años entra en Hogwarts, donde conoce todo tipo de gente (Draco entre ellos... ñam!). En esta historia vereis como una tía con la pedrada (esta loca la pobre) más grande que vais a ver nunca llega desde la Tierra Media a la Tierra de los humanos (no se puede decir que sea una máquina con esto de los resumenes U.U ...)

bueno, pos sin nada más que decir, os dejo con la his- AAA! joer con la jotaká (ais lo leí escrito asina en una historia y me dio gracia .), me ha pinchao el culo... quiere el disclaimer �� oye, que todavía no te perdono que matases a sirius e! que sepas! pero yo sé que volvera... sí señor! weno que me enrollo! o

disclaimer: todo menos la Nienna Ringëril (que es mi nombre en élfico por cierto XD (por algo le puese ese nombre!)) es de la Rowling (qué más quisiera yo que Draco y Sirius fueran míos! bueno y Cedric y Bill y unos cuantos más XDXD) ala, pos eso ya está. tas contenta ya jotaká (ni el nombre jotaká es mío! lo ise la Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain ;))? ala pos yasta a leer (si esque aguantais este capi...)**

* * *

**

**Nueva alumna en Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1**

Nienna miraba esa ciudad tan extraña con gran interés, era tan diferente de donde ella provenía… Los edificios eran muy raros, exóticos. La gente andaba de un lugar a otro con mucha prisa y ni siquiera se fijaban en ella, aunque los que sí lo hacían se quedaban mirándola extrañados. Al mirar el largo y hermoso vestido blanco y su capa de igual color, por sus mentes pasaban cosas como "¿a donde va esta?" "¿se cree que estamos en carnavales o que?"

Aunque también era ella la que pensaba igual. La vestimenta tan extraña que llevaba aquella gente se le antojaba más bien a ropa de batalla de hombre comparando con lo que ella llevaba, que era el tipo de ropa que llevaban las mujeres de su noble linaje. Nienna Ringëril no entendía cómo aquellas mujeres podían vestir de esa manera.

El aire cargado de aquella tierra tan diferente a la suya le irritaba terriblemente la garganta haciéndola toser de vez en cuando.

-Gandalf, esta tierra es muy extraña y el aire me hace toser.

-A esto se le llama polución, querida Nienna.

-Mithrandir¿esque es aquí donde voy a estudiar? Porque si es así me parece que mi garganta me hará caput y mi voz será más chunga que la de un orco de esos.

-Cuida esas lengua jovencita. La descendiente de Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y Arwen Estrella de la Tarde-

-Debe de medir su vocabulario- Dijo ella sin dejarle acabar la frase- Ya lo sé Gandalf¡me lo dices todos los días!

-Pues por el caso que me haces, debería de repetírtelo más veces ¿Quién diría que eres tataranieta de Arwen escuchando tu habla? En el físico es asombroso, pero en lo demás…

¡Bah! Ya vale viejo… -pero al ver la cara del anciano de barba blanca, rectificó- eeeee…. �¡Que iba de broma! Jeje… ejem… Gandalf el Blanco, el mago más grande de la última edad… ¿pero que digo la última edad�¡De todas la edades! Ejejeje…- La joven intentaba enmendar su error.

-Niña… cuida esos modales…��

El brujo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia una taberna vieja que al leer el cartel Nienna pudo comprobar que se trataba del "Caldero Chorreante". Antes de entrar la joven llamó a su águila llamada Cefiroth (NA: como el caballito de Arwen en la peli ESDLA .)

Entraron y pudieron ver que el ambiente allí era mucho más diferente, era algo oscuro y viejo, y por la vestimenta de estos dos (que era de un blanco inmaculado) destacaban notoriamente. No estuvieron mucho tiempo ya que por la parte de atrás de la vieja taberna salieron a una calle muy peculiar llamada "Callejón Diagon". Toda la gente allí iba cargada de bolsas, y había muchísimas tiendas, y eso era lo que Nienna necesitaba en ese momento, pues debía de comprar material, material escolar. Sí, en efecto. Nienna entraba por primera vez aquel año en Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ella ya tenía 16 años y la razón por la que no entró antes es sencilla: había sido la aprendiza de Gandalf el Blanco, pero este ya se iba a las Tierras Imperecederas y no podría seguir siendo su tutor.

Ella sabía todo lo que debía de saber a su edad, así pues no tendría dificultades para seguir las clases.

Había muchos jóvenes por allí. Había tres que le llamaron la atención especialmente mientras comían algo que no sabía exactamente qué era. Parecían tan felices… Ella también había sido feliz cuando vivía en la Tierra Media, en Minas Tirith, con sus dos amigas del alma Luthien y Elbereth. En cierto sentido se identificaba con aquel trío.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda llamada "Olivanders". Necesitaba una varita mágica pues hasta entonces se había valido de una vara pero "no es plan llegar a un nuevo lugar y hacerse de notar con una vara gigante y que además pesa un huevo". Estas eran palabras textuales de Nienna, lo que le había valido un par de sermones extras de Gandalf. Después se fueron donde Madame Malkin para comprar unas cuantas túnicas para la escuela. Allí, nada más entrar, pudo ver a un chico rubio de pelo alborotado y ojos azules (NA: le he cambiao el look). Sin querer y muy bajito dijo:

�¡Madre mía pedazo de lemba que tengo delante!

-Niña¡a ver si ahora junto a la boca te tendré que lavar la cabeza¡Eres de la realeza, nada más y nada menos que descendiente de Galadriel Dama de la Luz¡Debes comportarte! –Todo esto le dijo en élfico.

-Ay Gandalf¡Ya no me sermonees otra vez ¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz viejo!

-Nienna…

-Vale vale… Gandalf el Blanco el mago más-

¡Nienna!

-Ya, ya, lo he pillado ��

El chico rubio se le quedó mirando, pues había escuchado todo lo que aquel viejo mago de barba blanca le había dicho a aquella bella muchacha (aunque algunas cosas no entendió, pues le hablo en un idioma deferente al suyo) ¿Gandalf el Blanco¿Había oído bien? Se quedó pasmado mirando a la extraña pareja.

Madame Malkin hizo que Nienna se subiera a un taburete para tomarle las medidas mientras que Gandalf daba el nombre de la joven para más tarde ir a recoger los uniformes escolares.

-Oh Su Majestad, es un honor tenerla aquí. Princesa Nienna, levante los brazos por favor –todos los allí presentes se la quedaron mirando al escuchar el comentario de Madame Malkin, incluida la "lemba" (XD). Nienna sólo tenía una cosa segura: al salir de la tienda mataría a Gandalf. Después de tomarle las medidas y salir del establecimiento…

-Gandalf¿se puede saber qué nombre has dado en la tienda?

-Su Majestad la Princesa Nienna de Gondor.

¡Argh! Pero Gandalf¿ porqué no has puesto tu nombre o no te has inventado alguno? Tu ya sebes que no me gusta esto. Ya tuve bastante en Minas Tirith.

-Niña, asume lo que eres.

-Gandalf¡deja de llamarme niña¡Tengo 16 años!

-Pero querida Nienna, eso es lo que eres, una niña.

-Gandalf tío, contigo no se puede…��

* * *

Weeeeeno... os ha gustao? (un poquitín dificil lo veo...) por favor, dejadme opi.. no seais malas, anda!

mususpututonssss! muaaaaak!

Nienna Malfoy


	2. La lemba de la tienda! :O

Capítulo 2

Después de acabar todas las compras encontraron alojamiento en el "Caldero Chorreante", pues a la mañana siguiente Nienna tendría que tomar el tren o el "fren" o esa cosa para ir hasta Hogwarts. Gandalf preguntó al tabernero cómo llegar hasta la estación de "frenes" o como fuesen. Le dijo que debería viajar vía polvos flu a la Taberna Willow, que estaba enfrente de la parada. Así pues, con las pertenencias de Nienna viajaron hasta la taberna y entraron en la estación. Pero se les presentó otro problema ¿Dónde estaba el andén 9 ¾?

A Nienna se le encendió una lucecilla en la cabeza al ver a la pedazo de lemba del día anterior delante suyo. Ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió hacia él.

-Perdone, mmmm… ¿me podría decir cómo llegar al andén 9 ¾?

-Oh Princesa Nienna, por supuesto yo también voy allí, venga conmigo.

-Por favor, llámeme Nienna y tutéeme, no es una cosa que me encante traten con tanto respeto.

-Claro Nienna, Llámame Draco.

¡Nienna- Era Gandalf quien la llamaba, empezando a hablar en élfico- Nienna¿Esque la LEMBA te ha dicho cómo entrar?

-Pue sí. Mira él es Draco…

-Malfoy- se apresuró a decir el joven.

-Eso, él es Draco Malfoy y me acompañará al tren.

-Pues entonces ha llegado la hora de despedirse querida- Empezó a hablarle otra vez en la lengua común- Dame un abrazo pequeña, que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo- Se dieron un tierno abrazo- Señor Malfoy, gracias por acompañarla al tren. Ha sido un honor conocerlo.

-Perdone¿es ustedGandalf el Blanco¿El mago que derrotó a Saruman y formó parte de la Compañía del Anillo?

¿Y usted cómo sabe todo eso?

-Pues lo dimos el año pasado en Historia de la Magia. Vaya… no me puedo creer que lo tenga delante…- dijo el chaval con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos joven, no será para tanto… YA me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho pequeña. Vigílela señor Malfoy, que la conozco- Después de otro abrazo se fue. ¿Cuándo volvería a verle? No lo sabía, pero echaría de menos a su mentor, eso seguro.

En seguida entraron al andén 9 ¾ para meter su equipaje y acomodarse en el tren. Nienna se sentía muy incómoda pues veía a los estudiantes reencontrarse después de un largo verano y ella no conocía nadie, aparte de la lemba, claro está. Entraron a un vagón vacío y ella se acomodó.

-Nienna, como este año me han nombrado prefecto tengo que ir al vagón que me han asignado. ¿Estarás bien? Esque… me siento un poco mal por dejarte sóla, pero no puedo hacer nada. Cuando pueda me pasaré a verte¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquilo Draco, no hay problema.

El chico se fue al vagón de los prefectos. La mayoría de la gente todavía estaba fuera del tren, pues salían a las 11 y apenas eran las 10.30. Nienna observó cada detalle del lugar que la rodeaba. Se le hacía muy raro tener que viajar en aquel aparato, ya que del lugar de donde ella provenía lo más habitual era montar a caballo, no en artilugios tan extraños.

Al pasar un cuarto de hora, una muchacha de pelo moreno entró por la puerta del compartimento. La chica al principio se quedó mirando el vestido Blanco de Nienna.

-Perdona¿te molesta si me siento contigo? Esque los demás vagones están ya llenos…

-Claro que no, entra. Ya me sentía un poco sóla, como soy nueva pues… Me llamo Nienna.

-Yo soy Lara, encantada. Así que ¿es tu primer año en Hogwarts¿Dónde estuviste estudiando antes?

-Bueno, hasta ahora he sido aprendiza de un mago amigo de la familia, pero como este año se ha ido y no lo volveré a ver pues me han internado en este colegio.

-Vaya… ¿tuviste un mentor¡Qué suerte! – le miró una vez más su vestimentas- Tienes un vestido precioso… ¿pero porqué vas así vestida? Quiero decir.. no se ve muy a menudo a una chica con éstas ropas.

-E… es que de donde yo provengo la vestimenta es así – al ver la cara de Lara, en seguida dijo- Provengo de Gondor.

-Gondor… Gondor… Vaya, me suena ese lugar… -estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza unos segundos cuando…¡Ya lo sé¡Ya sé de dónde me suena! El año pasado en Historia de la Magia estudiamos la Guerra del Anillo y una de la batallas tuvo lugar ahí, en… espera… ¿Minas Tirith?

-Sí. Yo vivo en esa ciudad además.

-Wao… ¿de veras¡Qué emocionante! Me encantaría viajar allí. Y sería un privilegio conocer a Gandalf el Blanco…

-Pues él ha sido mi mentor hasta ahora.

¿CÓMO? – en ese mismo momento el tren se puso en marcha. Nienna se quedó fascinada por la velocidad que tomaron de repente. Veía cómo todo el paisaje se movía, le parecía increíble.

El viaje siguió tranquilamente entre charlas y risas de ambas jóvenes. De repente alguien tocó la puerta, y seguidamente se abrió. Era un chico, bueno más bien otra lemba (XD), alto rubio y de ojos marrones. En ese instante a Lara se le iluminaron los ojos. SE levantó y ambos se dieron un gran abrazo.

¡Oliver, cuanto tiempo sin verte! – Nienna seguía sentada en su asiento mirando al chico. – ¡Oh, no os he presentado! Oliver, ésta es Nienna. La acabo de conocer, es su primer año aquí. – Nienna se fijó en lo guapo que era aquel chico (N.A: nuestro Oliver Wood nacional XDXD). De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Draco por ella. Cuando el recién llegado vio a los presentes se le cambio la cara, con la mirada fría.

-Vaya Wood¿intentando ligarte a la nueva? – su voz no era la que Nienna había escuchado antes, ahora parecía que arrastraba las palabras. Si no lo hubiera visto de frente, Nienna pensaría que se trataba de otra persona en vez del chico que había conocido en el andén. Claro que no lo conocía a penas, pues ni siquiera se conocían de un día, pero estaba segura de que lo que parecía ser un Draco frío y calculador era un simple careta. Estuvo tentada de entrar en su mente, pero no (un don heredado de Galadriel). Gandalf ya le había dicho cientos de veces que debía de respetar la privacidad de la gente. Así pues, llegó a una conclusión, debería de ver lo que pasaba en la mente de Draco de otra forma, conociéndolo más a fondo.


	3. ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Capítulo 3

Draco¿puedes salir un momento?

Salieron al pasillo para hablar más tranquilamente. El chico la miraba fría y calculadamente, como evaluándola. Nienna no sabía qué pensar, creía que una vez a solas se comportaría tan encantador como antes, pero no era así.

Y bien Ringëril¿qué querías?

¿Perdón¿Ahora me llamas Ringëril¿Qué mosca te ha picado a ti Draco¿O prefieres Malfoy? Al principio te comportas simpático y encantador conmigo, como un auténtico galán, y ahora me tratas como si te molestara mi presencia...

Mira Ringëril, si quieres relacionarte con esos Gryffindors, por mí de acuerdo, pero no cuentes en hablar conmigo. Tu sigue tu camino. Además, seguro que entrarás en la casita de los "valientes leoncitos". Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin jamás se llevarán bien, ha sido así desde que se fundó este colegio y así será siempre. Tu sabrás qué hacer.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde sus compañeros se alojaban. Nienna miraba la rubia y desordenada cabellera de Draco alejarse. La chica ya no sabía qué pensar... Estaba con la boca abierta ¿qué le pasaba a Malfoy?

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del compartimento que compartía con Lara. Lo que vio le hizo abrir aún más la boca... ¡Su amiga y la lemba de madera (NA: Oliver Wood XD) se estaban besando de manera desesperada¡Parecía que se iban a comer mutuamente! Nienna no sabía qué hacer, y se quedó bloqueada. Pero aunque empezase a bailar una sevillana con tacones encima de una tabla de madera allí mismo, esos dos ni se enterarían (NA: Esque estaban mu a lo suyo esos dos XD). Cuando reaccionó, se giró y cerró la puerta suavemente.

No sabía a donde ir, así que decidió darse una vuelta por el tren. Empezó a pensar en su hogar, en cómo lo echaría de menos. Hacía tan solo un día que había salido de Minas Tirith, pero con sólo pensar que hasta las vacaciones de verano no volvería, se le hacía muy duro. A veces envidiaba a su tatarabuela Arwen. Ella fue una elfa que abandonó la inmortalidad. La abandonó por amor, por amor a Aragorn (NA: el tatarabuelo de Nienna), pues éste era mortal y algún día moriría, así pues decidió que sería mejor que la vida de los Eldar la dejara para seguir viviendo junto a su amado y envejecer junto a él.

Lo que Nienna envidiaba no era el sacrificio que hizo la elfa por amor, sino que su larga vida... Teniendo una vida tan larga, la percepción del tiempo es muy diferente, tanto que un año puede que sienta como un día, pues se tiene toda la eternidad para vivir. Eso era lo que la joven envidiaba en ese momento. Quería que el tiempo pasase más rápido para así volver a su tierra natal...

De repente, chocó contra algo que la hizo tambalearse y caerse al suelo. O mejor dicho, alguien... Era un chico de pelo y ojos negros y piel pálida.

¡Oh! Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba...

Tranquila pequeña. No pasa nada – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la miraba detalladamente con una chispa en los ojos. A Nienna eso no le gusto mucho y la hizo mantenerse alerta. – Eres nueva por aquí ¿no? Me llamo Zabini, Blaise Zabini (NA: pero weno, este se ha creído que es James Bond o qué? ¬¬) y tu eres..

Soy Nienna Ringëril.

Bonito nombre Nienna. Si quieres te puedo enseñar el colegio, pero como todavía no hemos llegado ¿qué te parece si te hago visitar el tren? Mi compartimento está por ahí...

Mmmm... no gracias. Ya conozco el tren.

Nienna ya sabía sus intenciones de sobra¡no por nada tenía el don de leer la mente! Sí, vale, Gandalf le daría una colleja si se enteraba pero... por una vez no pasaría nada ¿no?

Vamos Nienna, no pasará nada, ven conmigo – dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

¡Zabini! Ha dicho que no¡déjala en paz!

¡Oh¡Pero si son Potty, Comadreja y sangre sucia Granger¡Qué miedo¡Uuuuuuu! Bueno tíos, yo me voy que he quedado con alguien. Ya nos veremos preciosa... – dijo enviándole un beso con la mano.

Vaya... Muchas gracias, ya no sabía cómo librarme de ese. Muchas gracias de veras. ¡Ah! Qué desconsiderada, me llamo Nienna Ringëril.

Yo soy Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley.

Encantada chicos. Soy nueva por aquí y bueno, no se puede decir que mi primer día haya sido un éxito. El compartimento que ocupaba con Lara Dubois (NA: que se ise dubuá jejeje es el apellido de oliver wood en français. Olivier Dubois (osease: olivié dubuá)) está un poquitín ocupado... ejem...

¿Un poquitín ocupado¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bueno... que Oliver Wood ha entrado y eso...

¿COMORL¿Dubois y Wood se están enrollando? – Ron lo preguntó tan alto que los de los compartimentos más cercanos sacaron la cabeza para ver si era verdad. Todos preguntaban lo mismo, a ver si era verdad lo que habían oído. Salieron como flechas en busca del compartimento que ocupaban esos dos.

¡Oh, Eru¡Se han enterado todos!

Emmm... Nienna, mejor entremos, que aquí fuera no hacemos nada.

Al entrar dentro Nienna pudo ver encima de los asientos un montón de golosinas y chocolates, y un gato color canela y cara aplastada ronroneando. Se acomodaron y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

Oye, tu nombre no parece inglés¿de dónde eres? Es que Ringëril... no se, no me suena.- peroguntó Hermione.

Tienes razón, no soy de aquí¡ni siquiera soy de este mundo! Soy de la Tierra Media¿os suena?

Espera... ¿donde paso toda esa movida del anillo y eso? – preguntó Ron con los ojos redondos de sorpresa.

* * *

hello! ya estoy aqui de nuevo dandole coba al asunto... que os a parecido? si, malfoy un poco subnormalil- (ejem... estoy aqui) eee... si, se a pasao un poquitin pero bueno ejem...

por favor, dadme vustra opinion, que sino no se si seguir o dejarlo aqui. porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aunque sea una palabra... .

muchos musupututons!

nienna malfoy


	4. ¿Y este de qué va?

Bueno, aquí cuelgo otro capítulo, está un poco... como decirlo? cutre? si, la palabra adecuada es cutre...¬¬ este capi se lo dedico a Caro Snape, que me parece que es mi unica lectora XD jijiji bueno, pos eso ahi va

ah, antes de que se me olvide, ya sabreis lo del disclaimer: a parte de Lara Dubois y Nienna Ringëril, ninguno de los personajes es mio, son de jotaká y tolkien.

Capítulo 3

"Draco¿puedes salir un momento?

Salieron al pasillo para hablar más tranquilamente. El chico la miraba fría y calculadamente, como evaluándola. Nienna no sabía qué pensar, creía que una vez a solas se comportaría tan encantador como antes, pero no era así.

"Y bien Ringëril¿qué querías?

"¿Perdón¿Ahora me llamas Ringëril¿Qué mosca te ha picado a ti Draco¿O prefieres Malfoy? Al principio te comportas simpático y encantador conmigo, como un auténtico galán, y ahora me tratas como si te molestara mi presencia...

"Mira Ringëril, si quieres relacionarte con esos Gryffindors, por mí de acuerdo, pero no cuentes en hablar conmigo. Tu sigue tu camino. Además, seguro que entrarás en la casita de los "valientes leoncitos". Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin jamás se llevarán bien, ha sido así desde que se fundó este colegio y así será siempre. Tu sabrás qué hacer.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde sus compañeros se alojaban. Nienna miraba la rubia y desordenada cabellera de Draco alejarse. La chica ya no sabía qué pensar... Estaba con la boca abierta ¿qué le pasaba a Malfoy?

Nienna se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del compartimento que compartía con Lara. Lo que vio le hizo abrir aún más la boca... ¡Su amiga y la lemba de madera (NA: Oliver Wood XD) se estaban besando de manera desesperada¡Parecía que se iban a comer mutuamente! Nienna no sabía qué hacer, y se quedó bloqueada. Pero aunque empezase a bailar una sevillana con tacones encima de una tabla de madera allí mismo, esos dos ni se enterarían (NA: Esque estaban mu a lo suyo esos dos XD). Cuando reaccionó, se giró y cerró la puerta suavemente.

No sabía a donde ir, así que decidió darse una vuelta por el tren. Empezó a pensar en su hogar, en cómo lo echaría de menos. Hacía tan solo un día que había salido de Minas Tirith, pero con sólo pensar que hasta las vacaciones de verano no volvería, se le hacía muy duro. A veces envidiaba a su tatarabuela Arwen. Ella fue una elfa que abandonó la inmortalidad. La abandonó por amor, por amor a Aragorn (NA: el tatarabuelo de Nienna), pues éste era mortal y algún día moriría, así pues decidió que sería mejor que la vida de los Eldar la dejara para seguir viviendo junto a su amado y envejecer junto a él.

Lo que Nienna envidiaba no era el sacrificio que hizo la elfa por amor, sino que su larga vida... Teniendo una vida tan larga, la percepción del tiempo es muy diferente, tanto que un año puede que sienta como un día, pues se tiene toda la eternidad para vivir. Eso era lo que la joven envidiaba en ese momento. Quería que el tiempo pasase más rápido para así volver a su tierra natal...

De repente, chocó contra algo que la hizo tambalearse y caerse al suelo. O mejor dicho, alguien... Era un chico de pelo y ojos negros y piel pálida.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba...

"Tranquila pequeña. No pasa nada – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la miraba detalladamente con una chispa en los ojos. A Nienna eso no le gusto mucho y la hizo mantenerse alerta. – Eres nueva por aquí ¿no? Me llamo Zabini, Blaise Zabini (NA: pero weno, este se ha creído que es James Bond o qué? ¬¬) y tu eres..

"Soy Nienna Ringëril.

"Bonito nombre Nienna. Si quieres te puedo enseñar el colegio, pero como todavía no hemos llegado ¿qué te parece si te hago visitar el tren? Mi compartimento está por ahí...

"Mmmm... no gracias. Ya conozco el tren.

Nienna ya sabía sus intenciones de sobra¡no por nada tenía el don de leer la mente! Sí, vale, Gandalf le daría una colleja si se enteraba pero... por una vez no pasaría nada ¿no?

"Vamos Nienna, no pasará nada, ven conmigo – dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

"¡Zabini! Ha dicho que no¡déjala en paz!

"¡Oh¡Pero si son Potty, Comadreja y sangre sucia Granger¡Qué miedo¡Uuuuuuu! Bueno tíos, yo me voy que he quedado con alguien. Ya nos veremos preciosa... – dijo enviándole un beso con la mano.

"Vaya... Muchas gracias, ya no sabía cómo librarme de ese. Muchas gracias de veras. ¡Ah! Qué desconsiderada, me llamo Nienna Ringëril.

"Yo soy Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley.

"Encantada chicos. Soy nueva por aquí y bueno, no se puede decir que mi primer día haya sido un éxito. El compartimento que ocupaba con Lara Dubois (NA: que se ise dubuá jejeje es el apellido de oliver wood en français. Olivier dubois) está un poquitín ocupado... ejem...

"¿Un poquitín ocupado¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

"Bueno... que Oliver Wood ha entrado y eso...

"¿COMORL¿Dubois y Wood se están enrollando? – Ron lo preguntó tan alto que los de los compartimentos más cercanos sacaron la cabeza para ver si era verdad. Todos preguntaban lo mismo, a ver si era verdad lo que habían oído. Salieron como flechas en busca del compartimento que ocupaban esos dos.

"¡Oh, Eru¡Se han enterado todos!

"Emmm... Nienna, mejor entremos, que aquí fuera no hacemos nada.

Al entrar dentro Nienna pudo ver encima de los asientos un montón de golosinas y chocolates, y un gato color canela y cara aplastada ronroneando. Se acomodaron y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

"Oye, tu nombre no parece inglés¿de dónde eres? Es que Ringëril... no se, no me suena.- peroguntó Hermione.

"Tienes razón, no soy de aquí¡ni siquiera soy de este mundo! Soy de la Tierra Media, os suena?

"Espera... ¿donde paso toda esa movida del anillo y eso? – preguntó Ron con los ojos redondos de sorpresa.

Nienna Malfoy


	5. Esplicaciones y la foxypig

Hellooooo! Después de… mmm… bueno, unos cuantos siglos sin aparecer por aquí me he dignado en escribir algo jejeje vaya, parece que alguien mas lee mi fanfic! Weeeeeeee tengo otra lectora! (ya son 2 jajajajajajajaja ay que tomarselo con humor!jajaj (esque no hay nada mas que hacer…..¬¬)) muchas gracias CLAWY! Muak! Un besazo! Bueno, pos esto va pa ti XD jejeje y bueno, si alguien mas esta leyendo esto escondidill... Sal de tu escondite y escribe algo, hombre! Por favor…… please… s'il te plaît… mesedez… (con cuatro idiomas ya es bastante no?)

"deisfrutad" con la lectura!

nienna

Capítulo 4

El viaje en tren llegaba ya a su fin y Nienna se lo estaba pasando muy bien con sus nuevos amigos. Se encontraba muy cómoda con ellos, y se mostraban muy curiosos por su procedencia, ¡pues no todos los días te encuentras con alguien de la mítica Tierra Media! Hermione le explicó que en el mundo de los muggles la historia del Anillo de Poder era tan sólo una historia de ficción, una trilogía que escribió J.R.R. Tolkien.

-¡Pues claro! Él fue el que emigró de la Tierra Media a la tierra de los muggles. Él quería que todos supieran nuestra historia y por eso publicó la trilogía, ¿qué mejor modo de hacérselo entender a la gente que escribiéndolo como una historia de fantasía?

-Pues sí, tienes razón, ¡si no lo tacharían de loco! Oye Nienna, ¿tu tienes el uniforme del colegio?

-Sí, lo compré ayer en el Callejón Diagon. Os vestís de una manera muy extraña los de aquí, ¡jamás había visto ropaje similar al vuestro!

-Pues harías mejor en vestirte, estamos a punto de llegar Hogwarts.

-Ufff... pues lo tengo en el compartimento que ocupan Lara y la lemba de madera...

-¿La qué de madera? – dijo Ron con cara de extrañeza.

-Eee... nada, nada. Decía que tengo mi baúl donde están Lara y Wood y la verdad esque me da un poco de vergüenza entrar ahí y verlos... en fin...

-¡Tranquila! Nosotros vamos, ¿verdad Harry? Ahora venimos.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia el compartimento donde estaban Oliver Wood y Lara Dubois. La verdad es que lo que estos chicos querían era ver a la pareja con sus propios ojos. Abrieron la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudieron y ahí vieron a la lemba de madera y la Lara tumbados en el suelo (NA/ Esque ya sabéis esto de la pasión... jejejeje) ¡Parecía que se iban a ahogar con los besos que se daban, no paraban! Algunas prendas ya estaban esparcidas por el suelo y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se podían oír claramente desde el pasillo. El ojiverde y su amigo no se creían lo que tenían delante, estaban viendo a su entrenador de quidditch con una compañera de clase... se miraron un momento y sin decir ni una palabra entraron dentro. Se aclararon la garganta con cara de diversión.

-Ejem... bueno, sentimos molestaros pero... hay dos motivos – empezó Harry.

- Uno: el tren está a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, y bueno si no queréis ser pillados por algún prefecto perfecto o alguien y además en una posición un poco... bueno, dejémoslo en una posición, os aconsejo que os vistáis y os portéis bien. Y dos: necesitamos sacar el baúl de Nienna, así que si os podéis mover un poquitín...

Lara y Oliver estaban con la boca abierta y muertos de vergüenza, no sabían ni qué decir, así que simplemente se movieron un poco para dejar paso al baúl de Nienna. Los dos chicos salieron pero en seguida volvieron a meter la cabeza.

-Chicos, sed buenos, y ya sabéis protección an...

-¡¡POTTER, WEASLEY!

-Sí, sí vale, ya nos vamos, tranquilos... pero para qué tanta prisa si tenéis todo el año para aprob- no pudieron seguir porque Wood les echó una bota que casi le dio en la cara a Ron.

Llegaron a su compartimento entre risas y cachondeo con el baúl de Nienna arrastrando. Nada más entregar la caja las chicas les echaron afuera para que la Gondoriana se pudiera vestir tranquila. Hermione la tuvo que ayudar, pues la pobre no se aclaraba mucho con aquellas ropas y la verdad, tampoco le gustaban tanto... según ella enseñaban demasiado (la falda le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla), no estaba muy acostumbrada a enseñar piernas, le parecía demasiado atrevido.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Nienna estaba ya bastante excitada con la idea de entrar en un colegio de magia y hechicería, junto con gente que era igual que ella. Ella salió junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione dirigiéndose hacia los carruajes. De repente escuchó una voz grave que decía su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre gigante barbudo. Al principio se asustó, pero se dio cuenta de que si él estaba en el colegio no tenía ningún motivo para temerle. Así que se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Yo soy Nienna Ringëril.

-Su majestad, me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, sígame hacia los botes por favor, llegaremos a Hogwarts por el lago.

Nienna entró en un bote pequeñito que al soportar el peso de Hagrid todavía se hundió más en el agua. Todos los botes se acercaban al colegio poco a poco. En el viaje lo niños miraban curioso a Nienna y a Hagrid, aunque más a la primera. Esta tenía una pinta etérea... sus orejas picudas (herencia de su antepasada Arwen Estrella de la Tarde) su largo pelo negro y piel pálida la hacían resaltar de la demás gente.

Bajaron de los botecitos dirigiéndose en seguida hacia el gran castillo que se encontraba frente a ellos. El edificio era precioso y al ser ya de noche se veía hermoso con todas esas lucecilla que parecía que flotaban, Unas puertas grandes se abrieron y los hicieron subir por unas escalera que los conducieron a otra puerta, donde les esperaba una mujer con un sombrero de pico.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de la casa Griffindor y profesora de Transformaciones de este colegio. A continuacón os seleccionarán para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. A saber Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. La casa en la que os clasifiquen será vuestro hogar en todo el año escolar, y la gente que esté con vosotros, será como vuestra familia. Poneos en dos filas y entrad en el Gran Comedor detrás de mí. Diré vuestro nombre y tendréis que sentaros en el taburete que hay en medio. ¡Vamos, dos filas! – Todos los críos se pusieron en dos filas, estaban todos alborotados y nerviosos. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a Nienna – Su Mejestad, usted tendrá que esperar aquí, el coserje Filch vendrá a avisarla cuando tiene que entrar.

-Por favor, ahora soy una estudiante más de este colegio, tráteme como a los demás –McGonagall titubeó un momento, pero no duró ni un segundo.

-Por supuesto señorita Ringëril. Yo entraré ahora, Filch vendrá a avisarla ¿de acuerdo?

La profesora entró en el comedor con toda la chiquillada y pudo ver que el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Había cuatro mesas y en cada una perdominaban unos colores: En uno el verde, en otro el granate, en otro el azul y en el último el amarillo. Parecía que los de verde y granate no se llevaban muy bien. Las puertas se cerraron y Nienna se quedó sola en aquel pasillo. En los siguientes minutos que se le antojaron eternos, alcanzó a oír muchos aplausos y nombres. De repente apareció un hombre canoso y viejo junto con un gato.

-Su Majestad – dijo con una reverencia muy exagerada y con una voz algo repelente (NA/ siiii… ese es nuestro "querido" Filch) – Soy el conserje, es la hora de que entre al Gran Comedor.

Filch le abrió las dos grandes puertas de madera y ella entró en aquél salón. El director la presentaba a los alumnos esplicando su historia y quien era,¡ Nienna quería que la tierra la tragase! No le gustaba llamar la atención delante de tanta gente (aunque ya estaba acostumbrada). La gente la miraba con cara extraña y curiosa. La profesora McGonagall la hizo sentarse en un taburete de tres patas y le puso un sombrero viejo y raído en la cabeza que seguidamente le empezó a hablar.

Capítulo 5

"Mmmmmmm…. Interesante… muy interesante…pero dificil. Vamos a ver: eres inteligente, cosa que te iría bien en Ravenclaw, aunque también eres valiente, punto para Gryffindor…tu alma es noble, encajarías bien en Hufflepuff, pero también tienes tus ambiciones, por lo tanto también te iría bien Slytherin. Eres una muchacha dificil de clasificar pequeña Nienna…"

"¿Pequeña? ¿A quién llamas tu pequeña?¬¬…Oye tío, porqué no haces eso de pito pito gorgorito, a dónde vas tu tan bonito… ? ¡Acabarás antes!"

"¬¬U Nienna Ringëril, la clasificación no es algo que se deba de tomar a la ligera ¬¬… Bueno, sigamos… ¿Por dónde íbamos? A, sí… ¿En qué casa te pongo?" El sombrero seguía pensando y pensando… Nienna se dio cuenta de que los alumnos ya se estaban aburriendo un poquitín, pues sus espresiones no eran de increíble alegría "Niña, ya me está dando demasiado dolor de cabeza tu clasificación, asique seguiré tu consejo y rifaré pito pito ¿gorgorito a dónde vas tu tan bonito? A la feria verdadera, ¡pin pan fuera! Ala, pa… ¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Una de las mesas casi temblaba de tanta bulla que montaban sus ocupantes, esa debía de ser la de Gryffindor, asique se dirigió hacia allí. Entre ellos pudo reconocer a Hermione, Harry y Ron, quienes le indicaban una silla vacía a su lado. Se sentó ya con los nervios más tranquilizados, mientras que Ron y Harry la bombardeaban con preguntas sobre su clasificación.

-Nienna, ¿qué te ha dicho el sombrero?

-Sí, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¡No es normal que tarde tanto! Ha estado como diez minutos…

-Bueno… tenía dudas, porque según él tenía aptitudes para todas las casa. Al final le he dicho haber por qué no hacía eso de pito pito, gorgorito… -contesto la recién llegada.

-jajajajaj!Pero no lo habrá hecho así ¿no?- preguntó Ron.

-mmmm… pues sí…

Siguieron hablando animadamente durante toda la cena. Nienna podía sentir cómo algo pesaba sobre ella… sabía que era una mirada… A decir verdad tuvo ese presentimiento desde que entró en el Gran Comedor, y pilló a más de uno mirándola con curiosidad, pero aquello era diferente… Movió la cabeza hacia los lados en busca de aquella mirada tan fría que la estaba observando, y se encontró con unos ojos grises. Unos ojos grises preciosos… los ojos eran bonitos pero… ¡su dueño un idiota! Malfoy la miraba descaradamente. Al principio habría jurado que la observaba con curiosidad, pero no, no era curiosidad, en ese momento aquella mirada reflejaba una frialdad que dejaba sin aliento. ¿Pero qué le había hecho Nienna para que se comportara así con ella? No lo entendía…Pensando para ella misma ¡¡Pa chulo chulo, mi pirulo! su mirada pasó a ser de sorpresa a odio repentino. No conocía bien al chico, pero el primer día ya le había demostrado cómo era. No había nada más.

La cena se acabó y los profesores los mandaron a sus respectivas salas comunes. A Nienna le fascinaba todo aquel castillo, los cuadros con vida propia, las escaleras que se movían a su antojo, las armaduras que también se movían… Al llegar a Gryffindor pudo ver que los colores que predominaban eran el rojo y el dorado. Todo le parecía bonito y acogedor…

La primera semana de clase pasó, la verdad es que Nienna se sentía muy a gusto con su nuevo colegio (bueno, a decir verdad, el primero). Los primeros días la gente que se enteraba de su procedencia se acercaba a ella por curiosidad. No hacían más que preguntarle sobre su mundo y cosas por el estilo, la acribillaban con cuestiones. Pero a ella le daba igual, es más, le agradaba que los compañeros de colegio mostraran tanto interés por ella y su lugar de nacimiento. Aunque no todo había sido tan bonito… Malfoy seguía molestándola con esas miradas tan descaradas y algún que otro comentario desagradable.

-Vaya, Ringëril. ¿Todavía no has encontrado a alguien mejor que la comadreja, san Potter y la sangre sucia? Mira que juntarte con esta gente… Pero bueno, ¿que nos podríamos esperar de un duende como tu?- dijo Malfoy al cruzarse en los pasillos. Hermione y Nienna tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder sujetar a Ron y a Harry.

-Te diré dos cosas Malfoy. Uno: si no sabes diferenciar entre un elfo y un duende, es que tu cabeza peliteñida (NA/ Lara, te recuerda a algo?) no da pa mucho. Dos: ¿cómo puedes llamarle a Ron "comadreja"? Si ya me he enterado que en el fondo tu también tienes tu puntito de hurón, ¿no? Jejejeje

Cuando acabó de decir esto último, Nienna se dio la vuelta y se fue con el Trío hacia el lago. Se sentaron cerca del gran sauce que había allí y siguieron charlando. Hablaban alegremente y nadie se dio cuenta de unos leves, muy leves sollozos. Nadie excepto Nienna. (NA/ el superhipermega oído de Nienna es más agudo de lo normal. Ya sabéis, antepasados elfos y tal) Se disculpó un momento echando una excusa cualquiera y se dirigió de donde procedía el suave sonido. Su oído la condujo a un claro que no se veía desde el lago, ya que estaba tapado con arbustos y árboles. Lo que vio allí la dejó sobrecogida… Lara, Lara Dubois, lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo.

-¡Lara! Lara, ¿que pasa?- Nienna le preguntaba esto mientras la abrazaba para consolarla. Lara seguía llorando pero no contestaba- Dime cariño, ¿ha sido Wood?- LA chica asintió, y la Gondoriana sintió su sangre hervía.

-Él… él me ha dejado Nienna, me ha dejado por otra cuando ayer mismo me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y que jamás me dejaría…

-¡Le voy a partir la cara a ese imbécil! ¿Qué se ha creído? –dubois seguí llorando a moco tendido, por lo que Nienna la llevó a la habitación que compartían para que descansase un poco.

-¡Te voy a partir la cara maldito imbécil! –Nienna estaba agarrando a Oliver por el cuello de la camisa. A su lado podía ver la cara horrorizada de Pansy Parkinson, eso la había enfurecido más. Soltó a Wood para tomarla con Parkinson.

-Dime Parkinson… ¿tú no tienes bastante con lamerle el culo a Malfoy? Explícame por qué tienes que romper una pareja, y además cuando el tío es Gryffindor. ¿No les tenías tu asco a los chicos de nuestra casa? Wood, tu ahí, que te veo las intenciones de escaparte… Cómo es que ayer le dijiste a Lara que estabas enamorado de ella y hoy te piras con la foxypig Parkinson? (NA: Foxy-zorra; pig-cerda jujuju paranoias mías y de mis amigas .)


End file.
